Coming back to me
by Sammy240289
Summary: Jackson has moved on from Aaron. He's rich and successful and is getting ready to marry his boyfriend. But a job at home farm brings Aaron back into his life.
1. Chapter 1

So Jackson was injured but he moved away. Aaron got with Robert but the whole abuse storyline didn't happen.

It was 2016 and Jackson was sat outside his brand new office. He had done well, was back walking and had managed to get his building career back on track. Now a millionaire he was loving life. He was engaged to his boyfriend Sam and they were getting married in six months time. But somebody from his past was about to ruin his happiness.

Jackson drove up to the office in his brand new Porsche, never in a million years did he ever think he would be able to afford a car like this. But with hard work he had, he had an amazing six bedroom house in the countryside and life was great.

He went straight to his office to find his PA Jane getting everything ready for his next meeting. He didn't know much of what the job was but had been told he had been recommended by somebody.

At 9.30 a very beautiful women walked through his door, she was stunning but she also looked like you wouldn't mess with her.

The women spoke first " Hi you must be Jackson Walsh, I'm Chrissie White"

"lovely to meet you, please take a seat and we can get started"

The meeting was going well until she mentioned home farm, she wanted a lot of work doing and mentioned Andy Sugden had recommended him.

Why had he done that, how had he even known he was back building again. He had moved to Manchester after the accident and had worked hard to get back walking again. After a year he was walking again but decided against going back and had stayed in Manchester. He knew he wouldn't see anyone from his past most importantly he knew he wouldn't see Aaron again.

He agreed to drive up to Home Farm next week to agree what work needed doing.

He was just lying in bed looking at the clock, he was due at home farm at 12 and it was now 8.30. He had hardly slept last night, he couldn't sleep. Everytime he closed his eyes he could see the train coming towards him. He turned over and looked at the man sleeping next to him. He really had struck lucky with Sam, he had been set up on a blind date with him and he didn't expect to find somebody so amazing, he had found him and he was happy.

He walked out of their en-suite bathroom with just a towel around him. Sam was getting ready for work and was struck how beautiful Jackson really was. He had not had much luck with boyfriends, he was a lawyer and worked long hours. But after the death of his best friend he knew life was short and he wanted more. Meeting Jackson was the best thing that ever happened to him. Sam kissed Jackson goodbye and wished him luck for his meeting even though he didn't need it.

Jackson arrived at home farm at 11.45 he didn't want to be early but he didn't want to be late.

The meeting went well and they had both agreed with what work had needed doing.

"Why don't we go to the local pub and celebrate" Chrissie asked Jackson

He was trying to think of an excuse but he couldn't think of anything.

"Come on just one drink, please" he couldn't say no.

Chrissie asked Jackson if he would drive and she would get a lift back, he agreed if he needed to run at least he had his car.

They pulled up to the pub, outside stood a man older than Jackson but not much.

Robert stopped when he saw the most beautiful car he had ever seen pull up at the pub. He wondered who it belonged to as nobody around here had that kind of money. First thing he saw was Chrissie, then this guy appeared and he was beautiful. Even from far away he could see how stunning he looked. Then they just disappeared into the pub.

As soon as Jackson walked into the pub everybody stopped what they were doing. Especially Aaron who was sat in the corner with Paddy and Adam.


	2. Chapter 2

Chrissie went up to the bar and ordered the drinks, an orange for Jackson and a bottle of wine for her.

As they sat down at a table, Chrissie had mentioned how everyone was staring at them. Jackson explained about him and Aaron and why he left.

"He ruined your life as well as mine then" and went on to tell him about the affair which wrecked her marriage. Jackson was disgusted with Aaron, he had hoped he had grown up but no he was still the same selfish person as before.

He could feel him looking at him but Jackson took no notice of him, he once truly loved Aaron but that was his past and he wanted to forget all about that and move onto his future.

He was shocked, he could walk but not only that he looked so beautiful. His eyes, his smile he had missed him. He had loved Ed and Robert but none of them made him feel how Jackson had made him feel.

"Are you going to say hello' asked Paddy

"No"

"Why not"

Aaron glared at Paddy, why couldn't he just leave him alone. He didn't want to admit to Paddy and Adam how hurt he was that Jackson never got back in touch with him. He obviously didn't love him back then, so he wanted nothing to do with him now.

Aaron wondered what life would be like if the accident hadn't happened. Would he and Jackson still be together, he thought so. He had this one dream that him and Jackson would one day marry and have kids but that wasn't going to happen was it.

Jackson had got out of the Woolpack as soon as possible. He had needed to get away from there and from him. As he drove away he looked in the mirror and saw Aaron looking at the car driving away.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since Aaron had seen Jackson at the Woolpack. He was dating Robert, but seeing Jackson had made him realise he loved Robert but wasn't in love with him.

Aaron and Robert were in the Woolpack having a drink

"So what we doing tonight" Robert asked

"Nothing"

"What is the matter with you, you have been off with me for a couple of weeks now"

"Nothing is wrong with me just leave me alone" and as usual Aaron walked away and into the back on the pub.

Aaron realised what he had to do, he had to split up with Robert and get Jackson back. The only problem was he didn't know how to get him back.

Robert was sat alone, he knew what the matter was ever since that Jackson had come back Aaron had become distant with him. They had been arguing more and more. So Robert had a plan he was going to invite Jackson to the Woolpack and see what he had that Aaron wanted.

Two weeks later

Jackson had been working hard at home farm spending a lot of hours there he wanted to get the work done then he would be able get away from Emmerdale and Aaron.

Spending so many hours working meant he hardly spent much time with Sam, well that was going to change. Sam was planning on surprising Jackson, he had taken off a couple of days so he could spend them with him. He booked them in to the B & B and with Chrissie's help she was bringing him to the pub at lunchtime.

Aaron was sat at the bar with Adam and Robert when this good looking guy came into the pub.

"Sam what are you doing here" asked a slightly shocked Jackson

"Thought I would take some time off to spend it with you"

He could tell by the way this guy was looking at Jackson that he was in love with him, and Jackson seemed happy as well. Jackson ordered some drinks and they both sat in the corner, laughing and joking away.

Aaron could feel his heart breaking

he had moved on from him. He knew that would of happened I mean anybody would be lucky to have Jackson in their life.

"What are you smirking at" he asked Robert

"Nothing"

Aaron got up from his chair and went into the back on the pub, he realised now that Jackson was gone for good.

As he sat down on the couch, Chas walked in

"You still love him don't you"

Aaron just nodded, what more was there to say. He had broken Jackson's heart and now Jackson was breaking his.


End file.
